buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Damage
" " is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of Angel television show and the ninety-ninth episode in the series. Written by Steven S. DeKnight and Drew Goddard, and directed by Jefferson Kibbee, it originally broadcast on January 28, 2004 on The WB. Synopsis When an emotionally unstable woman, Dana, escapes from a psychiatric ward, Angel learns that she was tortured as a child and is now searching for her tormentor. Andrew, a watcher-in-training, arrives from Sunnydale with surprising information about Buffy and to inform the group that Dana is also a vampire slayer. Meanwhile, Spike believes that if he can save Dana, he will prove that he is destined to be the vampire champion."Episode". TheWB.com. Archived from the original October 18, 2004. Summary At Wolfram & Hart, Harmony tells Angel what she suspects it's a case of demon possession. There was a mix-up with a patient named Dana's medication at a psychiatric hospital, and no longer sedated, she broke down her door, fought and killed one of the paramedics, and escaped. Angel and Spike arrive at the hospital, where Dr. Rabinaw tells them that Dana had been kidnapped and tortured for months when she was ten, by the man who killed her family. Recently, she gained incredible strength. As Spike leaves to deal with the girl, a nurse provides Angel with Dana's session tapes. She talks in various languages, and he understands what she says in Romanian. He then calls Wesley and informs him: Dana is a Slayer. At Wolfram & Hart, Giles has sent "his top guy" to take care of Dana, which turns out to be Andrew Wells. He's emotional in his reunion with Spike, then updates the group on how Willow activated every Potential Slayer in the battle at the Hellmouth months earlier. Wesley wonders how the Slayers will be trained now that the Watchers Council is gone, so Andrew explains that Giles and some Sunnydale alums have resuscitated the Council. As Spike heads off to look for Dana, Angel follows Lorne's suggestion to visit Dana's childhood home with a psychic. Vernon flashes back to Dana's abduction and her family's murder; the smell of molasses and a basement is "where her pain lives," he says. Meanwhile, Dana goes to the basement of the building where she was held captive, flashing back to her torturer injecting her with various drugs. When she looks up at his face, it's Spike. Andrew catches up with Spike, and updates him on the Scoobies' activities — Xander is in Africa, Willow and Kennedy are in Brazil, Buffy and Dawn are in Rome, and everyone else is in England. Andrew guesses that Buffy doesn't know Spike is alive and wonders why he didn't tell her. When Spike follows the scent of blood into Dana's trap, Andrew tries unsuccessfully to shoot Dana with a tranquilizer gun. Spike chases Dana to the basement, where she starts repeating what her torturer once said to her. Dana, channeling Nikki, recognizes Spike as William the Bloody. Before he can explain that she's dreaming of other Slayers, she injects him with a sedative. At Wolfram & Hart, Fred realizes that the smell of molasses indicates Dana was held in a distillery, and Angel sends a tactical team to search abandoned distilleries. Back in the basement, Spike awakens to discover that Dana has cut off his hands. She tells Spike he can't hurt her anymore, but when he insists she's thinking of someone else she finally remembers who her torturer really was. Angel arrives, tells Dana her real torturer is dead, and knocks her out with a tranquilizer dart. Spike is taken to the hospital to have his hands reattached. Later, Andrew tells Angel that because Dana is a Slayer, she belongs in the care of the new Council. Andrew says none of the Scoobies trust Angel now that he works at Wolfram & Hart, and that they aren't on the same side. Angel visits Spike at the hospital, now with his hands reattached. Spike admits he's never thought much about what being evil means. He says Dana is like them — someone turned her into a monster. Angel notes that she's an innocent victims, but they agree they both were too, once upon a time. Continuity *Team Angel discusses Eve's behavior against Angel in "Soul Purpose". *Angel mentions having seen cases of possession, being a victim himself in "The Dark Age", "I Only Have Eyes for You", and "Waiting in the Wings", and was responsible for the exorcised in "I've Got You Under My Skin". *Some of the pictures Dana draws are of the Shadowmen from "Get It Done". She also marks herself in the same way as Sineya, the First Slayer ("Restless"). *Andrew establishes the events of this episode as six months after the battle at the Hellmouth in "Chosen". Dana's status as a Slayer is a result of the events from Willow's Slayer activation spell performed then. *When Dana and Spike fight, she channels the Slayer Xin Rong; his answer "Sorry love, I don't speak Chinese." is a repeat of the line he said just before killing her during the flashbacks in episode "Fool for Love". *Andrew's storytelling persona resurfaces in this episode. It was previously seen in "Storyteller", including his pronunciation of the word "vampyr". *Andrew says Buffy's in Rome, as Angel and Spike will explore in "The Girl in Question". Although, the Slayer they'll find is one of Buffy's decoys, put there by Andrew's suggestion, while the real Buffy is in Scotland (The Long Way Home, Part One). *Spike says he'd take care of letting Buffy know he isn't dead; Willow will tell him Buffy knows it in Give and Take, but he'll only contact her in Twilight, Part Four, when she apologizes for not being in touch with him (Last Gleaming, Part One). *Dana, channeling Nikki, begs Spike to spare her so she could return to her son, confirming what Spike stated about her in "School Hard". *It is revealed that, because of their newfound affiliation with Wolfram & Hart, the Scooby Gang no longer deems the Angel Investigations team trustworthy. This will result in Giles unhelpful attitude in "A Hole in the World". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Braeden *Winifred Burkle *Carol *Constanzo *Dana *Dana's father *Dana's mother *Danny *Drusilla *Eve *Rupert Giles *Charles Gunn *Alexander Harris *Jacobson *Harmony Kendall *Kennedy *Walter Kindel *Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan *Pat *Peterson *Phillip *Rabinaw *Xin Rong *Willow Rosenberg *Sineya *Spike *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Vernon *Andrew Wells *Nikki Wood *Robin Wood *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *Unidentified stocker Organizations and titles *Angel Investigations *Los Angeles Police Department *Potential Slayer *Scooby Gang *Senior Partners *Shadowmen *Slayer *Slayer Organization *Watchers Council *Witch *Wolfram & Hart *Wolfram & Hart Special Operations Team Species *Demon **Deathwok Clan **Shadow demon **Selminth parasite *Human *Vampire Locations *Africa *Brazil **Rio de Janeiro **São Paulo *China *Europe **Italy ***Rome **Romania *Mexico *USA **Los Angeles ***Wolfram & Hart Los Angeles branch **New York City **Sunnydale ***Hellmouth Weapons and objects *Blood *Soul *Spike's duster *Stake Rituals and spells *Slayer activation spell Death count *Two nurses, killed by Dana with a saw. *Dana's parents, killed by Walter Kindel (in flashback). *Constanzo, killed by Dana with a saw. *A dock worker, killed by Dana with a saw. *Walter Kindel, shot five years before (only mentioned). Behind the scenes Pop culture references *Eve is called "Parasite Eve" in reference to the 1995 horror novel, adapted into a film in 1997 then a video game franchise (1998–2011). *Lorne refers to Eve as "Twiggy", a comparison with the prominent teenage model in swinging sixties. *Harmony says Dana "went all Cuckoo's Nest", a reference to the book about a mental asylum "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest" (1962), adapted into a play in 1963 and a movie in 1975. *Harmony also says Dana has gone "all kinds of Exorcist", a reference to the 1971 horror novel and its 1973 film adaptation. *Andrew compares Spike to Gandalf's resurrection in "The Two Towers" novel, the scene included in the 2002 movie adaptation as well as the 1978 animated film. *Andrew compares the Slayer Organization with the X-Men superhero team, although rejecting the movie X-Men: The Last Stand (2006). *Andrew mentions the character Yoda from the Star Wars franchise. *Lorne says Vernon does readings for actor Tom Arnold. *Andrew says "Check the viewscreen, Uhura," a reference to the Star Trek franchise. Music *White Zombie — "Blood, Milk and Sky" *Robert J. Kral — original score International titles *'Czech:' "Následky" (Aftermath) *'Finnish:' "Vampyyrintappaja" (The Vampire Slayer) *'French:' "Folle" (Crazy) *'German:' "Die Auserwählte" (The Chosen One) *'Hungarian:' "Ámokfutó vámpírvadász" *'Italian:' "Il Danno" (The Damage) *'Japanese:' "傷" (Wound) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' "Sofrimento" (Suffering) *'Russian:' "Травма" (Trauma) *'Spanish (Latin America):' "Daños" (Damages) *'Spanish (Spain):' "Tocado" (Touched) *'Turkish:' "Hasar" (Damage) Gallery Promotional stills Damage Angel 01.jpg Damage Angel 02.jpg Damage Spike Angel.jpg Damage Andrew 01.jpg Damage Andrew 02.jpg Damage Dana 01.jpg Damage Dana 02.jpg Damage Dana 03.jpg Damage Dana 05.jpg Damage Spike 04.jpg Damage Dana 06.jpg Behind the scenes Damage Hallet Acker.jpg Damage Denisof.jpg Damage Dana 04.jpg Damage behind the scenes 01.jpg Damage behind the scenes 02.jpg References de:Die Auserwählte nl:Damage Category:Angel episodes Category:Angel Season 5